How long was I gone
by MarienkindYeshua
Summary: A mare was found unconscious in the Everfree forest by a chipper Pegasus who wanted to help her find out who she was again. They found themselves in Ponyville staying with the one and only Doctor Whooves and Derpy Whooves.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the mare who told the legend of time, over and over again.

I followed the green coated mare in front of me listening to her babble on about how excited she was to find me unconscious in the middle of the Everfree forest.

"I still can't believe you can't remember your own name or where you're from, we oughta give you a nickname you know just so I have something to refer to you as instead of 'Whitey' all them time." The mare said talking at least one hundred miles a minute.

'_Sometimes I wonder what kind of hay she eats in the morning._' I thought trudging myself behind her.

"Pina Colada, slow down okay?" I said trotting over to her side. All I could hear was Pina laughing at my comment.

"Alright Whitey, just keep up okay. We're almost there." Pina said punching me gently in the ribcage.

"Right, gotcha. Where are we going in the first place?" I questioned looking at the brown maned mare. She looked off into the distance to what looked like buildings over the horizon.

"We're going to Ponyville! I had been there once when I was an adventurer although all that stopped when I took an arrow to the knee." Pina said stretching out her right leg and looking at a scar.

I paid no mind to her and her rambling I was just happy I could see the town that we were going to, my hooves were killing me and I could use a long nap and to remember my own name. Pina looked giddier than a filly going to school for the first time she was skipping down the cobble stone path that led to Ponyville. I could hear the busy voices in the town. They were all cluttered together so I couldn't make out who was a mare and who was a colt.

"We're here! I missed Ponyville, brings back so many memories of when I used to travel all around Equestria!" Pina exclaimed happily.

"I can finally use my wings!" I said in an excited tone as I began flapping my wings and took to the air flying around Pina Colada.

"Come on Whitey let's go look around!" Pina shouted trotting ahead of me until, THUD! Pina had trotted right into somepony and apples had gone flying all over the road.

Pina looked up to see a stern colt with an irritated look on his face staring right into Pina's eyes.

"Psst! W-whitey do something! I feel like he's staring into my soul..." Pina Colada whispered with fear in her voice.

I began picking up the apples around them and placing them into my basket.

"We're terribly sorry sir, My companion Pina didn't mean to bump into or make your apples go flying. Can we help you bring them back to your home. It's the least we can do. All your apples looked fine when I picked them up." I explained hoping the brown coated colt wasn't too upset over his apples spilling.

"Why thank you miss, looks like one of you has some manners. You may escort me and my apples back to my home." he said glaring at Pina who was hiding behind me.

The walk was short it turns out we were right around the corner from the colt's home. It wasn't anything special, just a nice cottage in the middle of town.

"I'm home!" The colt said with dread in his voice as he pushed the door open with his hoof to reveal a Pegasus who was tangled within a lamp and the shade sat comfortably upon her head.

"I just don't know what went wrong!" The said squirming around. The colt looked at her in disgust and walking over to tip the lamp over taking the mare down with it.

"Wheee!" She exclaimed as the post went down with a slam.

"You can refer to me as Whooves, Doctor Whooves. And this.. Thing is my roommate Derpy.." he spoke as the voices of a filly and a young mare broke the silence.

"Daddy! You're home!" They screeched going to hug him. Doctor Whooves let out a stifled cry of disgust as he pulling me out of the air and held me in front of him as a pony shield to keep the mare and the filly away.

"Back! Back you mutant creatures. Mare do something about this!" He shouted waving me at the children.

"I know you didn't just refer to me as mare!" I shouted at him flapping my wings in his face. Doctor Whooves then let me go as he hid behind Pina Colada who also flew up into the air leaving him unprotected and easy targets to the two who refereed to him as daddy.

"Wait wait wait wait! You have kids Whoovesy!" Pina exclaimed landing next to him.

Doctor Whooves looked at Pina Colada with a irritated look on his face for her referring to him as "Whoovesy" then looked at the ponies who were trying to hug him and hid behind Pina.

"I didn't mean to knock her up okay! It was New Years Eve I was out with the guys having a few drinks and got drunk! I thought she was Rarity every damn pony in Ponyville wants to get with Rarity okay?" he exclaimed remaining behind Pina Colada who was now laughing hysterically and fell to the floor rolling around. Doctor Whooves cleared his throat,

"Anyway ladies, do you have anywhere to stay the night?" He questioned looking and Pina and I. Thinking about it for a moment I felt a stabbing pain in the sides of my flank where my cutie mark resides. I landed next to Pina Colada as subtle as I could without making myself look questionable.

"Nope, we've been sleeping in the Everfree forest, the bushes are actually pretty comfortable after a few nights!" giggled Pina Colada.

"I see, we have a guest bedroom, would you like to stay there a few nights?" he suggested showing us upstairs. The stairs were creaky and dusty like no one had been on the second floor in years. Dust filled the air as the sound of hooves hit them. Pina Colada let out a sneeze. "Aah-aah-AAAHCHOO!" she spoke.

"Bless you Pina." I said, Doctor Whooves just repeated what I had said as he opened the door at the end of a very long hallway. The room he revealed to us had one bed and looked dusty as ever. He opened the curtain to shed some light which didn't help the rooms appeal in anyway.

"Well this is where you can stay, any questions before I order dinner." He said, without waiting for an answer from either of us he left the room and shut the door behind him.

"How kind of him.." I said quietly to myself in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Pina made a head first dive into the bed and dust flew everywhere while Pina went into a coughing fit. I was staring at the window into the sunset, slowly drifting in and out of a light sleep and soon enough I was out like a light. I had assumed Pina Colada was as well since I hadn't heard a sound from her in some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Days have passed since we first came here an I have yet to leave the house where as Pina Colada has befriended nearly every pony in Ponyville. I envy her outgoing charm. She truly is an adventurer at heart. She comes back to the house telling me about the ponies she's met. A unicorn who lives in the library, fashion designer with a beautiful mane, a kind modest pony at Sweet Apple acres, a Pegasus who truly enjoys tending to the needs of animals, a party pony that tends to remind me of Pina from what she's told me, and a Pegasus who loves the thrill and speed of racing and flying.

They all sound like interesting characters. Pina invited me to go to the park with them. Although I denied the invitation. Something about having to explain how I forgot everything I knew just doesn't seem appealing. Plus my flank where my cutie mark is has been throbbing and killing me lately I just don't have the energy to go out.

"Pleaaaaase, I've told them about you and they REALLY want to meet you!" Pina said with an excited look in her eyes. In a way I couldn't resist her offer but I had barely any energy and I had wanted t help Doctor Whooves with whatever.. He does.

"I wish I could Pina Colada but I promised Doctor Whooves that I would work with him on his research I had thought it may help me remember who I was and what my special talent is." I explained standing by the window of the bedroom.

"Exactly! Twilight Sparkle wants to help you out too I told her ALL about your problem and she said she was fascinated about it!." She said with excitement. I could only let out a sigh as Doctor Hooves walked into the room without knocking.

"Miss White, shall we be leaving to do research in the Everfree forest?" He suggested staring right at me. I nodded standing at his side, Pina Colada looked upset.

"I'm really sorry Pina I really am, you have no idea how much I wish I could go with you but I hate to break a promise. Next time you go out with your friends I promise you I'll come." I said smiling slightly. A wide smile grew onto Pina's face,

"Really! Pinkie promise? She asked her eyes lit up.

I was confused on what a 'pinkie promise' was but I nodded to her request of a pinkie promise,

"Yeah I guess so, I pinkie promise that I'll go with you on your next outing." I said. Pina was jumping up and down with excitement,

"Now repeat after me Whitey! Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She exclaimed looking at me to repeat it. I knew I had the most confused look on my face,

"Uh, Cross my heart er hope to fly? Uh, stick a cupcake in my eye?" I repeated with the same hand motions as Pina showed, In all honesty I wonder what kind of hay she eats when I'm not around.

With that being said we left the house and Pina headed towards the park saying hi to every pony that she crossed paths with. Where as Doctor Whooves and I made our way out of town towards the Everfree forest.

"So tell me miss unnamed pony, How did you forget your name and your special talent. If you care to share. That's actually why I'm heading out to the Everfree forest on the lovely day. That and to see Zecora." He explained trotting in front of me.

I chuckled lightly,

"Well, I don't really know what happened but Pina Colada had said she found me unconscious in the middle of a forest in a bush. I don't really know how I got there I remember going down nothing else before that." I explained looking at the cobble stone that trailed behind me.

"I see so you had an accident in the Everfree forest, do you remember anyone that you knew like a companion you traveled with or something?" He asked not stopping to look at me. I thought about it for a moment. Other than Pina I couldn't remember anyone else in my life, no parental figure no close friend that I could rely on for anything. I couldn't think of anyone. Which caused my heart to ache. For all I knew someone cared deeply for me and I'd never know. Doctor Hooves looked back towards me.

"So you can't remember, that's alright. We're going to go find the bush Pina Colada found you in." He explained. I nodded my head understanding what he was saying. We were in front of the Everfree forest compared to what was behind us and the time I spent helping Derpy untangle herself from lamps, this forest almost scared me and I had spent weeks here apprently. Weeks that I can't conjoiner up.

"Right, it was near the entrance of this side of the forest it took us a few days since I had to recuperate but I don't think it was all to far off." I said with a smile as I swallowed hard and took the first step back into where my life took a turn for the more confusing. It was dark and gloomy almost depressing it would be a good place to tell scary stories to say the least. Doctor Whooves continued the way further until we had made it a beaten down bush that had tufts of my coat stuck in it. I cringed at the sight it looked almost very painful seeing the thorns protrude through the tufts of white hair.

"It looks like you took a bad fall, but... How?" He asked examining the bush until a set of mare's voices broke in. One sounded like Pina Colada's voice

"Wait! You guys she said she was researching with Doctor Whooves today I don't think we should bother her!" Pina exclaimed flying ahead of the group of ponies dashing and flying straight towards us.

"Are you absolutely insane? The poor dear can't even remember her own name and she's back out here. I don't even want to begin to talk about what it can do to the poor mare's coat if she gets stuck in a bush again! It would be just horrible!" A luxurious purple maned mare exclaimed dashing past Pina Colada and abruptly stopping at a mud puddle that showed itself before her.

"What in the world is going on here?" I questioned before being cut off by a pony wearing a party hat.

"Are you crazy? We can throw the new pony a welcome party! I still don't understand why you guys didn't tell me you were in town sooner I could have thrown a fantastic party for you all!" the pink coated mare said. I instantly knew that was the Pinkie Pie. Pina Colada was always talking about and her love for parties. It really showed through her personality.

"Sugar cube I don't think this pony needs a welcome party." An orange coated mare said with a rather country accent.

"Are you kidding? She needs to stretch her wings out and fly through the sky, I can so tell on the inside she's got a need for racing to feel the wind in her mane!" a pony with a rainbow colored mane exclaimed. I had a hunch those two were Applejack and Rainbow Dash I think Pina Colada said that was their names were. The other three I didn't know.

"Well Doctor Whooves, I Twilight Sparkle would like to help in your search to find out who this pony really is and her special talent." A purple unicorn said walking up to us.

"Y-yes we'd all like to help..." a shy quiet Pegasus whispered.

Everything was happening at once, first I was find where Pina Colada had found me and then I'm meeting six other ponies which most seemed insane to me but I guess I can't be one to talk. I'm just glad Pina Colada was there.

"Now now ladies, we've got this handled, why don't you just go back to the park." Doctor Whooves sighed.

"Well I don't think it's a bad idea for them to help, I 'Pinkie' promised Pina Colada I'd meet her friends and they seem very willing to help." I smiled. They had genuine care in their eyes, all of them did. I introduced myself with them doing the same.

"I'm Applejack and this is Fluttershy." the orange coated pony said with her country accent.

"Oh yes you may call me Rarity." the white pony said with elegance.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! I'm really sorry for not throwing you a welcome to town party except I didn't even know you were in town until I met Pina Colada and I was like 'No way! There's a new pony in town? I always meet the new Ponies in town! Where did you come from?' Then she told me and I was in awe and she told me about you and what happened and I was like 'Woah!' and then-"

"That's enough sugar cube I think she gets the point." Applejack said putting her hoof over Pinkie's mouth. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant Spike." She said letting Spike introduce himself. I was surprised to see a baby dragon in these parts.

"And Last but not least the most important the most amazing pegasus of them all! I'm the one the only, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash shouted to the heavens doing all sorts of tricks in the air

My head felt like it was twisted around three times over,

"Ah, Uh Nice to meet you all. I think?" I said very confused they were all smiling and happy-go-lucky.

"Well any friend of Pina's is a friend of ours, so welcome to the herd!" Applejack smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of searching we found nothing that led to my accident and all the ponies except for Pina Colada went home. Doctor Whooves decided it was time to visit Zecora to find the answers, Who ever that was. The walk was short about a minute long her house was interesting to say the least.

Doctor Whooves knocked on the door and a colt unicorn Zebra answered the door.

"Uh, can I help you?" He questioned looking at Doctor Whooves and Pina Colada I attempted to remain unseen behind Pina Colada.

"Er Yes, we're here to see Zecora we have a few questions for her." Doctor Whooves said analyzing the Zebra character that presented himself before us.

"Right... Hey sis! You got some visitors" He waved us inside

"Welcome curious ponies, What shall I assist with today?" Zecora questioned as she mixed a brew in the cauldron before her.

"Uh yes, we have a friend of ours who has forgotten everything she knew including her name and special talent" Doctor Whooves explained.

The colt had an irritated look on his face,

"So, you need a memory potion. Then why are you bothering us? Go to your local elixir shop or something." He began to shut the door in their faces as Zecora stopped him

"Stop now young Zebra. We treat them kindly."

The colts face flusters as he puts on a fake smle,

"Uh heh, Sorry sis." He said while grudgingly moving aside

"Now now, distressed ponies. How may Zecora help you today." she asked looking at each one of us.

"Our friend here well, she can't remember anything I found her in the Everfree forest and she looked like she had just passed out look!" Pina said moving aside to show me while I was trying to hide behind her. As anyone could see it didn't work. The colt looked at Pina Colada as she stepped aside.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" He asked. Pina looked irritated and pushed me infront of her,

"Look at her and do something!" She said pushing me in front of them.

"Okay," The colt stepped in front of the me and did a series of mock spells and incantations, "You're cured! Can you leave now.." he asked blankly.

"Young one! Ponies ask for help and help we shall give." Zecora stated looking at the colt.

"Fine.." He rolled his eyes back. "What can we do for them?" he asked looking at her.

"We help." She said returning to her brew in the other room leaving us with the colt.

"She usually takes a while with those, so I figure we may as well get acquainted. I'm Z" he flashed a charming smile.

"I see what you did there! Z for like Zebra right? Well I'm Pina Colada!" She said happily.

"Unintentional I assure you," he turned towards me, "And you are.."

I smiled stepping next to Pina Colada, "I haven't a clue." I said shuffling my hooves awkwardly.

"Yep she forgot everything when I found her!" Pina Colada laughed

"Hit your head or something?" Z questioned as the Doctor Whooves broke in.

"And you may refer to me as Doctor Whooves, We are unsure whether or not she hit her head. Pina had only said she found her unconscious in a bush" he explained

"Yeah, I've seen you around Ponyville actually, you're with that Derpy chick right?"

Doctor Whooves looked infuriated at his comments.

"How dare you make such an assumption! I'd never be with anypony like her." He shouted.

"Yeah! He was drunk and thought she was Rarity!" Pina giggled.

"Thought so." Z smiled with satisfaction. Doctor Whooves glared at him

"For your information it was New Years eve! EVERY damn pony in ponyville wants Rarity. I was drunk okay!" He shouted

"I think I have a potion that can cure a case of obnoxious screaming if you're interested." Z snickered. Pina broke out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh a little. After that Doctor Whooves moved behind us and kept quiet.

"You're funny Z-eeebra" Pina laughed. Z rolled his eyes at her nickname as Zecora entered the room.

"Okay child, drink this." She offered a goblet towards me.

I looked at it for a moment and looking at everyone else I quickly drank the liquid that I was given hoping for a result.

"Should I be expecting something instantly?" I questioned

"What did you give her anyway? Z inquired.

"That my young one was just water." Zecora smiled.

"I thought you said-" Z was interrupted by Zecora,

"There is unfortunately nothing I can do here. But you can."

"Excuse me?" Z asked surprised.

"Yes, what do you mean he can? He's just a smart ass Unicorn!" Doctor Whooves pitched in

"Oh, be quiet Mr. Derpy." Z snickered.

I could see the steam coming from Doctor Whooves ears as he looked as if he were ready to explode.

"Thank you for your help Zecora but I think we have it handled we don't need the help of your extremely rude brother!" Doctor Whooves announced about to leave. Z scoffed

"Well you see, my brother is quite skilled in magic dealing, in time." Zecora spoke

"What do you want me to open up some kind of portal?" Z questioned looking to his sister

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Zecora responded nearing her way to the back room to continue a brew.

"Well, I've never tried anything like that but-" Z began before he was interrupted by Doctor Whooves,

"Please show us your skillful magic" He said in a sarcastic tone

"I'll show you skillful magic right up your-" the irritated colt began before and abrupt interjection

"Z!" Zecora had stopped him from continuing his sentence any further.

I had watched the fight between Doctor Whooves and Z continue on while thinking of what had to be done. A portal? I could only wonder to myself what a portal would do and that suspicious look in Z's eyes meant. Did he know something I didn't know or any of us didn't know. I felt a piercing pain in my flank where my cutie mark sat.

"I'm going to get some fresh air..." I said making my way out the door not listening to the protests behind me. Once outside I instantly began looking for a body of water, only to find a puddle which would do well. I turned to see my flank which was nearly blank!

"This isn't good..." I mumbled hearing Pina's voice behind me.

"Whitey! How come you're out here and not in there. This fued betwee-" Pina began before she let out a piercing scream, that I believed only Pina could achieve in that tone.

"Where's your cutie mark! Why is it so faded!" She questioned asking me questions that I didn't know the answer to, talking a mile a minute. After a moment Dr. Whooves and Z followed Pina and outside, still arguing.

"Well I'll tell you something, "doctor", whats your degree in anyway?

Doctor Whooves glared at Z,

"It's a degree in science thank you very much! That's why I'm the Everfree forest in the first place!" He exclaimed while Pina Colada was still freaking out running in circles.

"Ooh, science. Ever studied Uranus? Or are you too busy looking at Rarity's?" Z snickered

Doctor Whooves face was priceless, steaming red once again I thought I could see the smoke coming from his ears which made me totally forget about my predicament

"Oooh he got you there." Pina giggled

"How dare you, You stupid insolent Zebra! I study the plants! And things such as Miss White's issues! So...so.. GO FALL IN THE DAMN COULDREN YOU USELESS TOOL." He exclaimed failing to think of a good come back.

"Yeah. Thought so." Z replied with satisfaction.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was in the middle of screaming bloody murder." Pina laughed before she began screaming and trotting around everypony

"You okay?" Z questioned giving Pina Colada and interesting stare.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine it's just Whitey's cutie mark had nearly disappeared. AAAAAH!" She said continuing with her screaming.

I nearly face-hoofed at Pina's reaction,

"Calm down.. It's not a big deal" I explained.

"What!" Z and Zecora shouted simultaneously, their faces showing genuine fear.

"It's just as Pina Colada said, My cutie mark fails to be where it should be. Chill out okay. I'm sure it's nothing." I said in a semi-confident tone as I began my way back to Ponyville.

'_Where the hell is my cutie mark? You're supposed to be there you know! I mean you only show me what my special talent is and how I earned it! So.. You know GET BACK TO YOUR POST DAMN IT!_' I thought my mind reeling I had no idea on what to do now. Hopefully if I went back to the cottage and had a good nights sleep my cutie mark would be there. Quick solution? Hopefully.

I felt something heavy taking me down when I had realized it was Z tackling me

"You have NO idea how serious this could be!" Z stated

Zecora hurried behind us, "As rare as it is, hes right child."

I instantly attempted to buck the colt off of me flailing my hooves back and forth-

"Are you insane! Get off of me you damn Zebra! I knew I should have just gone to the park with Pina!" I exclaimed drowning Zecora's comment out

Zecora and Z pulled me off the ground up, dragging me against my will back to Zecora's hut.

"If this is what I think it is, we have a very serious problem." Zecora stated flatly.

"You Zebras are insane! Whoovesy, Pina! I could use a little help here!" I exclaimed

"Maybe we should help her Whoovesy. I mean she doesn't look all to happy going with them." Pina Colada suggested.

Doctor Whooves shook his head, "If Zecora says it's bad, it's bad."

"Well we should at least be there for her. Pinkie once said Zecora as an enchanter, who knows what could happen!" Pina stated running towards the hut.

I continued fighting, for I really didn't want to go back with them. I felt my back hooves hit against something then teeth fell infront of me. I guess I had managed to kick somepony's teeth out.. Hopefully they were Z's.

"Thats it!" Z shouted as he used his magic to conjure up a constricting rope. He wrapped together the my limbs, Z snickered as he continued dragging

"Get this damn rope off of me you stupid Zebra Unicorn thing! You're just a damn tool now let me go! It's not like my special talent was all that important I'll be fine being a blank flank now get this magical death rope off of me!" I exclaimed making an attempt to bite at the rope.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Pina Colada asked over my shouting

"If she refuses to co-operate, I authorize him to use force." Zecora answered.

"You AUTHORIZE me to use force?" Z questioned.

"Take it back Zecora TAKE IT BACK!" I shouted glaring at Z.

"If we take off the rope, will you walk with us?" Z asked.

"Not if I don't have a good reason other than. 'you have NO idea how serious this could be.'" She said imitating him.

"Well you are taking it a little far by tying her up, Mr. tool." Doctor Whooves stated.

"Yeah, why not just knock her out?" Pina exclaimed.

Z tightened the rope, "And that was a horrible imitation."

"Pina Colada!" Doctor Whooves and I shouted.

After doing everything I could to stay out of there. They had managed to get me inside where I was forced to drink something and the next thing I knew I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whitey, Whitey.." Pina whispered.

"I think she's waking up" Z said.

I felt my head throbbing and I felt drowsy and I had half a mind to smack everypony in the room.

"White mare can you hear me" Zecora said cooly.

"...Still think you guys went WAY to far." Doctor Whooves stated.

"Yeah I can hear you guys. Now shut up." I said getting back onto my feet. "If you ever tie me up again there will be hell to pay by the way." I continued stretching out my hooves.

"Yay! Whitey you didn't die!" Pina exclaimed

"Well, good morning Miss. White." Doctor Whooves said.

"Well, we have good news and bad news," Z said.

I swallowed hard hoping this was all a joke, he seemed like the type who would joke around for a reaction from other ponies.

"Let's start with the good news. Then move on to the negative." I sighed, Pina Colada was at my side to support me.

"The good news is that I can deffinately open up a portal to get you back to the past."

"The bad news is..." Zecora continued, "We think your memory deficiantsy is actually a very contagious disease."

I was utterly shocked. In a way I thought they were just kidding with me but the look on Zecora's face seemed serious.

"Heh, you guys are hilarious. I'm going back to Ponyville now. Thanks for the help" I smiled making my way out

"Yeah, that's kind of insane. I mean I found Whitey unconscious couldn't she have just hit her head. You guys are going a bit far." Pina said in a serious tone

"Yeah, about that.." Z said using his magic to bolt the door shut. Keeping me from leacing

"Would a head injury cause her cutie mark to disappear? I think not." Z stated "Thankfully Zecora and I have a plan."

"Sure it can! She can't remember her special talent or what she does causing the cutie mark to disappear and until she remembers it she'll have to re-earn her cutie mark." Doctor Whooves pointed out

My mind was racing.. Who was correct I wanted to get out of here but the only way I could was to render them unconscious.. Well that's what we'll do then.

"Look, I just can't let you-" Z was cut off but a sudden blow to the back of his head, courtesy of Dr. Whooves.

"Great idea Doctor!" I said happily while Pina and I worked together to hit Zecora on the back of the head with a wooden board watching her go down.

"Now let's go girls." Doctor Whooves said as he kicked down the door with his back hooves, the fresh air felt wonderful even though I still had a headache. We trotted back to Ponyville within minutes.

"Damn this is great I feel like I have a harem." Doctor Whooves mumbled to himself obviously thinking no one could hear him. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, We were back at the cottage and hopefully Zecora and Z didn't know where Doctor Whooves had lived because they had probably come to by now.


	5. Chapter 5

Days have passed and we haven't heard from Z or Zecora but Pina Colada had heard from Twilight Sparkle that she had come looking for us. She didn't give out any information but she said we best not hide. Although Pina Colada has really bonded with Doctor Whooves. I have been spending much more time with her friends than she has. Plus, Pina has been really close to Doctor Hooves. I could swear they're attached at the hip sometimes.

"You're so funny, they're obviously becoming a couple." Rarity laughed as she was making me try on one of her latest designs made especially for Pegasi

"You really think so? It's funny when we all first met Whooves hated Pina. Funny how time changes." I said looking at myself in the mirror. Even though I wasn't the type to dress up. I had to admit Rarity was right lavender was my color. I guess it goes with my mane.

"Just darling! I wonder if your special talent is modeling because you look marvelous" Rarity smiled taking the outfit off of me and putting it on the ponykin behind us having to move Opalescense so she didn't get her fur on the outfit. After modeling for her I went to go see Twilight and asked her about what she thought about Doctor Whooves and Pina Colada she said the same thing as Rarity and so did every other pony I went to. I had seen Zecora walking around town I had managed to avoid her. Z on the other hand caught me at sugar cube corner.

"Anyway Pinkie I should really get going I have to-" I said while turning around to see Z. I let out a startled scream.

"What in the name of hell are you doing here?" I said hopping behind the counter

"Okay look, I am gonna be honest with you. I think Zecora's nuts!" Z began, "I think that entire thing about the disease is a bunch of crap"

"Then why the hell did you agree with her?" I asked remaining behind the counter with Pinkie Pie who remained silent watching this whole thing go on.

"Well I did then. But after thinking it over a bit... I dunno if it's the head trauma or what, but I decided I want to help you." Z explained stepping closer to the counter

"Right then you trick me to going back to the hut and I'm unable to escape. I expected a better plan from your kind." I scoffed

Z was taken aback, "I'm sorry, my 'kind'?" I sighed. That obviously came out way worse than I intended.

"I didn't mean it like that. I expected more from you and Zecora. That's what I meant." I said bluntly although feeling slightly guilty

"Look hun, I'm sorry for being brash back at the hut, but I'm starting to think you're not even worth me trying to help." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"I don't know you Mr. Zebra but Whitey is really nice and a loyal friend. She may say some silly stuff but she never means it to be insulting so.. Don't be like that okay?" Pinkie Pie interrupted bouncing up and down

"I know you didn't just call me hun. Ugh! I could say something right now but I won't" I mumbled nearly pounding my hoof into the ground

Z groaned, "Well if Pinkie says your cool... I'll start you on a clean slate."

"I'm so honored." I said sarcasticly before taking to the air and flying above Pinkie Pie.

"Geez... what did I ever do to you? Well... besides tying you up and forcibly dragging you back to... the..." Z stopped. "Yeah, fine. But nopony's perfect!" Z offered a shy smile.

"Need I say more? Nice comeback I will say that but it'll be hard to regain my trust." I stated flying over him towards the door.

"Oh, you ever trusted me? I'm flattered." Z smirked not bothering to turn.

"Yeah, that proved to be a mistake. I'll be on a cloud if I'm needed." I stated flying out the door.

"Yeah, say hi to Dashie for me!" Z shouted as she left. I let out an irritated scream. I wasn't going to see Rainbow Dash. I wasn't even going onto a cloud.

"I'm not going to Rainbow's!" I shouted through the door and sat on bench a few feet away from the Sugar Cube corner. I felt like I could finally relax for a moment. Soon I'd go back to the cottage hopefully I wouldn't catch Doctor Whooves and Pina kissing. Save that for Hearts and Whooves day.

All had seemed fine until Zecora had spotted me after an hour of relaxing outside of Sugar Cube Corner.

"Ah-hah! Young mare of many words. I have found you!" She stated trotting towards me.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed making a quick launch into the air and flying on top of the roof Sugar Cube Corner.

"Zecora it's no use." Z stated stepping out of the shop.

"Z, what is it you mean by no use?" she questioned looking towards her brother.

"She doesn't want out help." He shrugged. "She just wants to infect all of Ponyville." He stated bluntly. I was completely taken back and hurt. I had begun to trust him again and.. This.. I was infuriated, enraged.

"You lying bastard! Not even an hour ago did you state you were going to help me and all you do is lie to me? You disgust me!" I shouted pounding my hoof onto the roof.

"Oh chill out, I'm kidding. But seriously, you CAN infect all of Ponyville if you don't let us help you."

"You had called Zecora nuts. You had said were on my side. You really are pathetic aren't you! You think you can make everyone happy like that?" I shouted at him noticing all other ponies were staring. Oddly I didn't care, I was so upset nothing mattered except taking Z done. Painfully and brutally.

"She didn't go for that? I thought for sure that would get her on your side," Zecora said.

"I knew you were lying..." I stated blankly. Everything was going so slow. I knew he was lying to me the whole time. I feel like I've known him from the past. I couldn't help but trust someone that felt like an old friend.

"I can't even look at any of you. Your thought of help is insanity. Ever think that my cutie mark is disappearing because I can't remember my special talent? That's the more smart answer without over reacting.." I spat taking to the air and flying towards the edge of town

"Wait! Ugh. What are we gonna do, sis?" Z questioned sighing.

"How about you stop lying, and think with common logic!" I shouted down from a cloud.

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to catch up on my busy sleep schedule," Rainbow Dash shouted from a cloud across from the white mare's.

"Sorry Rainbow." I mumbled flying down from the cloud and back to the cottage locking the door behind me.

"Welcome home Whitey!" Pina Colada exclaimed sitting on Doctor Whooves' lap in the living room. I nearly gagged and flew up to the room laying on the bed.

Hours had passed and it was silent other than the cooing and noises of affection from Whooves and Pina until there was a knock on the door. I looked out the window to see no one other than Zecora and Z. with Twilight Sparkle behind them. That little! She better be trying to stop them. I opened the window to listen to what was going on.

"Zecora I never doubt you but I honestly think you're taking this way to far!" Twilight said attempting to reason with them as Zecora knocked on the door.

"Twilight, surely you have something in you books on this." Z asked

Doctor Whooves answered the door glaring at Zecora and Z,

"What do _you_ want?" Doctor Whooves said in disgust.

"Probably but you may be over reacting on a whole new level!" Twilight explained

"Look sis, I know you are usually REALLY good with this sort of stuff; but face it. We don't have any hard proof that it is really the disease."

"So you're back for Miss White. I'll have you know she isn't here." Doctor Whooves lied.

"Younger brother, don't be foolish." Zecora stated.

"I am sorry sis but just listen. It is really just as likely she hit her head and forgot."

"You're foolish young one. You let the ponies get to you." stated Zecora.

"I hope you know Miss White isn't home!" Doctor Whooves shouted so they could hear him.

Both Zecora and Z both gave Whooves very blank faces, "We saw her come in."

Doctor Whooves was taken back by this as Pina Colada came to the door,

"Whoovsey what's taking so long?" She questioned nuzzling him. "Oh it's you guys again. Yeah Whitey came in but she left a moment later through the window." She lied nuzzling against Doctor Whooves.

I stayed against the wall under the window. Nearly gagging from Pina's tone towards Doctor Whooves. She never struck me as the romantic type.

Z rolled his eyes, knowing he was lying, "Well when she gets back, tell her we apologize."

Zecora objected, "We must take her back to the hut. Ponyville is dangered."

"Well sis, you can do that from here because I am not going to be a part of it anymore." With that, Z turned and left.

I was taken back I thought he was lying. I snuck out the back and flew to the sugar cube corner.

I needed fresh air I was taken back by his sudden change in heart. Though I couldn't trust him. I just needed to get outside. I was a little tired of hearing Doctor Whooves and Pina Colada fawning over each other. Don't get me wrong it was sweet but Eh. I could only handle so much. I saw Z on my way there. I thought about talking to him. Though I could really use a cupcake right now. So he could wait.

"Pinkie Pie I need cupcakes and sweets. Pronto." I sighed sitting on the stool infront of the counter.

"What's wrong?" She asked putting a cupcake on the counter

"Everything. I'm just glad Pina and Doctor Whooves are happy together. That's one less amount of bickering I have to listen too." I stated.

"Wow is everything with Zecora really that tough? I mean when I thought she was an evil enchantress and so did the rest of Ponyville I even made up a song but there's no time for that I still sort of think she is but her brother seems really nice although he scares me a little but you know it's all good." Pinkie stated getting side tracked from the topic at hand.

"Thanks I guess I'll be heading back to the house then." I smiled bringing my cupcake with me.

On the way back to the cottage I did run into Z again but I just ignored him when I actually feel like talking to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pina Colada: POV**_

"I love you Whoovesy!" I giggled nuzzling him. He gently returned the nuzzle as Whitey came back in. I was a little disappointed, I was hoping to get a little frisky with Whoovesy but with the past few days. Though Zecora hasn't been around in a few days, Whitey has had it tough never the less. It wasn't really a good time to be getting frisky.

"Hey you guys I'm home." Whitey sighed sitting on the couch across from us. While Whooves is nuzzling me, I'm trying to think of a way to make Whitey feel better. I know she's happy for us but we should take some time for the three of us as well.

"I know! Let's go to the park we all need to catch up with each other. I mean you and I have been here loving each other while poor Whitey has been running from Zecora and Z. I feel terrible about not helping too. We were just so caught up in everything." I said with a smile on my face. I could see Whitey's eyes light up at the suggestion, as she nodded.

"Yeah it sounds like fun. I've been wanting to hang out with you guys lately but I've been staying at Rainbow's to get away from Zecora." She said.

I nearly felt my heart broke. All this time she wanted to spend time with us and we couldn't even hide her from Zecora. I could only feel guilty for not being there.

"Of course, now that she's pretty much off our back except for the occasional visit to try to convince us and now Z is on our side. Though I know you don't care to talk to him maybe you guys can sort it out a different day, today is about us!" I exclaimed spinning around accidentally knocking Derpy back into the lamp shade.

"Anything for you darling." He said smoothly, I nearly melted, just like butter in the sun. I could feel his breath on my neck I nearly wanted to cancel today at the park but I couldn't.

We trotted to the park in the beautiful sunlight that is the afternoon sun, Whitey seemed like she was lost in thought when we sat on the bench. Whooves and I were sharing a milkshake while Whitey still remained lost in thought.

"Miss White, what's on your mind?" Doctor Whooves questioned.

Whitey looked taken back by the question as if she thought she was wearing a mask nopony could see through

"Nothing much, I'm just a little worn out." She said. Although I think we all knew it was a lie. We wouldn't tell her we knew but we knew.

"Alright, then soon we'll head back to the cottage and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll have to talk to Z so he can help you get your memory back." Doctor Whooves explained.

"You're kidding me right? I said I'd be fine as a blank flank. I'm sure my special talent wasn't all that important!" Whitey exclaimed looking rather frustrated.

"Whitey, calm down. We know that's what you believe in and it's wonderful to stand up for that but, you never know. Your special talent could have effected many ponies and you don't even know." I explained placing my hoof on her shoulder. Whitey instantly moved and flew off.

"You just don't get it!" She shouted and flew off into the clouds above.

"What are you going to do with her." I questioned resting my head upon Whooves shoulder.

"We can only give her time my dear. Miss White is an independent Pegasus and what is looks like she's always been one and never relied on anypony else. She'll find out what she needs to do in due time. She's smart but stubborn no one can deny that. Hell I don't even think she can." He explained.

"You make it sound like you're falling in love with her." I giggled, I felt him nuzzle against me in a loving way.

"Not in a million years. You're my only special somepony and I'll prove that to you." He said getting down onto one knee and his hoof in mine. My heart was racing I didn't know what to do, how to react, or what to say. My mind was racing my life felt like it was flashing before my eyes. My memories of meeting Whoovies came to mind how I had instantly fell in love with him by looking in his stern beautiful eyes that told a thousand stories in one. How he hated my presence at first then over time we grew closer and closer. He made me the Pegasus I am today. I don't know where I would be if I never found Whitey if I never accompanied her to Ponyville if I were never an adventurer, that came to Ponyville when I was merely a filly.

"You know Whoovesy when I was an adventurer my last stop was Ponyville and that's the town I took an arrow to the knee. It was a filly who shot it. He looked a lot like you." I smiled figuring out my true love shot an arrow to my knee and that's what made me settle down in Ponyville for the seven years I did. I fell in love with that filly then, and I fell in love with him all over again

I could tell he knew what I was talking about, which made me all the more happy. Our eyes were locked onto each others eyes, the whole world was slow and then it happened.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Z's POV**_

Days after our last meeting, I continued to see the white mare walking through the streets looking unhappy. On many occasions I considered talking to her, but decided against it.

'_Hey, she doesn't want you help, so why offer?_' I thought.

Shortly after I had hooked up with one of Ponyville's more prominent citizens, Rarity, we were sitting outside a coffee shop while she went on about one of her new clients. I tried to listen, I really did.

As Rarity and I sat at the coffee shop talking, and when I say that I mean Rarity talked and I tried to listen, which was difficult because she spoke at a million words a minute when she was excited. I turned my head and saw Dr. Whooves and Pina walking from the park looking happier then usual.

The two of them walked over to our table, "Hello there Rarity." Whooves said with glee, then turned to me grudgingly, "Z."

I smiled, "Nice to see you again, too."

"Anyway, Rarity," Pina continued, "Since you happen to be here, I wonder if I could place an order for a wedding dress"

"Why of course! Who's the special couple?" She said with pure excitement,

"Us." Whooves beamed as he nuzzled Pina.

"I'll get on it as soon Z and I are finished here." Rarity said, sipping her coffee.

"What are you two doing here anyway? Together?" Whooves questioned.

"On a date." I said plainly.

Whoove's face paled, "You... and..."

"Yup." I grinned at him.

"I think we should be going now Pina." Whooves motioned her away from our table."

"Awh, okay. Thanks Rarity! We should double date sometime! I love your hat by the way. Have a good day." Pina Colada smiled as she walked away with Doctor Whooves.

Seeing Whooves utterly resentful had me smiling for the rest of the day. Rarity and I walked back to her home so she could get started on Pina's wedding dress. I thought that the two of them were kinda cute together. I felt bad for Pina though. How does she stand him?

I helped her a bit, but I mostly stayed away. She got weird when it came to fashion. After awhile, she asked me if I could run out to get some more supplies, which I happily obliged to. As I had then heard whimpers and groans of pain coming from a nearby alley way. Thinking it was nothing at first my curiosity had gotten the best of me and I decided to see who was lurking within the darkened alleyway

"Hello? Anyone back here?" I said hesitantly.

"Damn it, that Rainbow Dash how the hell does she pull off those stunts..." a voice groaned while letting out some stifled coughs

That voice sounds familiar... I dashed down the alley once I realized who it was,

"Whitey! You're back here?" I said with a surprised look on my face.

She looked at him with an irritated expression, "No, I'm hanging out in a cloud. Obviously I'm back here!"

_'What a bitch'_ I thought to myself. When I reached her, she was laying on the ground surrounded by blood, Her left wing was bent in an unusual position and was bleeding profusely.

"What happened to you?" I asked, frightened of her response.

She slowly sat up against the wall coughing out her answer, "Rainbow had wanted me to do some stunts with her.. I had a bit of a crash landing, I'm fine though. Trust me on that one."

"Fine? Look at your wing. Look at the blood surrounding you." I used my telekinetic magic to create a makeshift cot out of nearby crates.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as you think it would. Sure it's uncomfortable and every time I move I feel like a fork is going through my wing, you'd think it would hurt more." She laughed slowly getting onto her hooves.

"Too bad, you're going to the hospital." I said blankly.

"You're hilarious, I'll just go to Fluttershy's she'll bandage me up real good no need you worry your stripes off there." I sighed heading towards the end of the alleyway

"You know how squeamish she is around blood and bone like this. She'll fall unconcious before you do." I stated

"Then I'll go to Twilight's or Applejacks' simple as that." She said stubbornly attempting to avoid the option of going to the hospital. I grabbed some cloth that was laying around and tried to bandage her wing, which was still bleeding at a heavy rate.

I sighed, "Why won't you let me help you?"

She rolled her eyes and turned towards him and stated bluntly, "I don't trust you."

"Just hold still so I can patch you up. Then I will take you to Twilight's." I said, getting frustrated.

She backed up further away towards the end of the alleyway, "And then you knock me unconscious and take me to the hospital. Thanks but I'll just go back to the cottage."

"God dammit, you need to trust me! At the rate you are bleeding, you won't be able to even make it halfway to the cottage."

She sighed her head hanging down low, "Fine, if anything seems funny, I will buck you faster than you can imagine..."

"With that wing? I'd like to see you try." With that, he moved her and the cot to Twilight's tree.

She growled under her breath, "Don't treat me like a filly."

"For the love of Luna, could you please shut the fuck up for 10 seconds?"

She smiled sweetly and looked at him getting off the cot, "Bye then, it was nice to see you too." Just then Spike had opened the door to the library,

"Hey what's up Z." Spike greeted

I quickly pulled the white mare back before she could get far enough away, "Hey Spike. Is Twilight here?"

"Let go of me! You damned Zebra!" She shouted bucking at his hooves.

"Uh, yeah let me go get her..." Spike said awkwardly before going back inside to get Twilight

I winced at the sudden pain in my legs, "You've been hanging with Applejack, huh?"

She smirked continuing to buck, once in a while cringing in pain, "How'd you guess?"

"Don't make me summon up another rope..." I threatened. She scoffed at his comment,

"You wouldn't dare, my hooves already feel like their sprained, I doubt you're that much of an ass to put pressure on already hurt hooves."

I groaned, knowing she was right. After what seemed like an eternity, Twilight finally arrived at the door,

"Oh lord, what is wrong with you two now?" she asked as the white mare continued bucking and replied,

"He's trying to kidnap me and he broke my wing! Help a friend out Twilight knock him out!" She lied continuing to buck.

"Look White, I don't know what your issue with me is but I am just trying to help you. If we don't patch up your wing properly, you are going to bleed to death!"

"Oh I'll show you my issues with you, I'll show them to you nicely!" She said getting ready to buck me once more

"Enough!" Twilight shouted using her magic to separate the white mare from bucking me and brought her inside, Spike motioned me inside as well

"White, please listen to me for just a moment." I pleaded.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Whitey's POV**_

I glared at Z questioning whether or not I should give him the time of day, "You have twenty seconds starting now." I said counting down from twenty five in my head just to give him extra time out of the kindness of my heart.

"I knew you. Before you lost your memory. We were friends." he began, I was taken back by all of this already.

"Stop moving so much!" Twilight snapped. I apologized and stayed still listening to him. I lost what number I was on, so I stopped counting

"While we were in the Everfree Forest, we got into an argument over something stupid, and I used my magic to propel you into a rockface." He explained

"So you purposely hurt me causing me to lose my memory! Then you just left me there?" I shouted my wings flapping furiously.

"I panicked! And you actually attacked me first!" Z shouted, then quieted, "I didn't know what to do after that. So I staged it so it looked like an accident"

'_How infuriating he could have helped me WHAT A USELESS TOOL! I have half a mind to just go out and bleed to death.._' I thought, "You could have helped me instead of leaving me like a tool." I said bluntly not caring whose feelings were going to be hurt

"What happened to you? You used to be such a carefree and loving person. Here I am, trying to make amends for what I did but you just keep pushing me away." Z walked back to the doorway, "Twilight, fix up her wing for me, because she sure as hell won't let me." With that, he left.

"You really should have listened to him.." Spike said as he closed the door, I hung my head low. Spike was right, there I go again screwing everything up. I didn't bother to wait for Twilight to finish I took to the air with a half bandaged wing flying after him as quickly as I could. Which wasn't all that slow actually.

I cringed in pain as I called after him. "Z, Wait!"

"Oh, you wanna argue some more, is that it?" He said turning towards me.

Flying towards him I made a crash landing into the dirt leaving a indent in the ground Twilight and Spike chasing after me to stop.

"I'm..I'm sorry." I mumbled, I was face first in the dirt.

Z's eyebrows arched, unable to understand the mumble, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." I said sitting up and spitting out dirt clumps that lodged their way into my mouth when I crashed.

"Yeah, and I'm- I'm sorry too. I just wish things could go back to the way they were before."

"Well, I'll be at the cottage then if you need me and care to explain who I was." I smiled walking past him and towards the cottage which was about a block away, ignoring Twilight and Spike.

Moments passed and I leaned against the door pushing it open and collapsing on the door mat.

"I'm home, I called out being greeted by Doctor Whooves and Pina Colada instantly running for me.

"Whitey! What happened your wing you're bleeding everywhere." Pina exclaimed while Doctor Whooves carried me to the couch Derpy announcing from her usual spot at the lamp post.

"I just don't know what went wrong!". Doctor Whooves bucked the lamp down taking Derpy and Dinky with it

"Not now fools!" He shouted as Pina Colada bandaged up my wing

"I'm really sorry you guys." I sighed closing my eyes slowly drifting in and out of a restless slumber.

"Damn it Whitey, you really know how to get yourself hurt. But don't worry about it I'm surprised you're not unconscious from the pain." Pina Colada laughed awkwardly I couldn't help but smile. Even thought the comment was awkward at best it made me feel better. I could only wonder what was going to happen next.

Would I remember who I was? Or would I remain in Ponyville and relearn my special talent. Starting anew. Who knows. I knew. I would find out who I was and fix everything. Though my exhaustion had gotten the better of me and I fell asleep as Pina Colada was talking to Doctor Whooves. I could faintly hear everything they were saying.

"She's managed to get herself in a lot of trouble the last few days. More than I expected." Pina laughed washing the blood off of my coat.

"Well, I'm sure she used to be adventurous like you Pina." Doctor Whooves smiled bandaging my wing.

"True you may be right my dear." She smiled as a faint knock on the door was heard. "I'll get it." She said heading going to the door and opening it to find Z standing there with Rarity who was holding a divine dress.

"May we come in?" Rarity chimes.

"Of course! I didn't think you'd finish so fast, just be careful the cottage is a mess and Whitey is on the couch, whether or not she's conscious is a good question." Pina laughed motioning them in.

I silently laughed to myself when I heard Pina's comment.

"Oh lord, what happened to her?" Rarity questioned looking at Doctor Whooves who was bandaging her wing.

"From what she told us before she went out, was she was with Rainbow Dash, who wanted her to try some stunts and well she took an intense crash landing. Her wing is broken as well." Pina explained cleaning up to make room for the ponies to sit.

"Thats just dreadful, darling. I do hope you will be alright," Rarity said.

I sat my head up slightly just enough to see everyone and smiled as if nothing had happened, "Thanks Rarity, I'll be fine."

"So Time Chaser..." Z starts. Everpony in the room looked at him as if he were insane.

"There's no Time Chaser here you silly Zebra." Pina laughs slightly

"That was 'Whitey''s name" Z said sitting on the couch Pina Colada cleaned off, mainly putting medical supplies onto the dining room table.

"Sounds appropriate for the faded cutie mark." I sighed sitting up flapping my broken wing

"Yeah. She and I were trying to perfect a time traveling spell." Z pointed out

"Speaking of which didn't Zecora say you had to open a time portal?" Questioned Doctor Whooves.

Right as he finished the sentence, a red and black electrical portal emerged behind him, causing him to shriek in fright. Z gave a smug "Anything else" face. I couldn't help but laugh a little looking towards Doctor Whooves who shook his head.

"Oooh! Goodie do we all get to go back in time?" Pina questioned

"If you care to." Z replied.

"I'll stay here and clean up this pig sty!" Rarity said going for the kitchen and getting a mop.

I got up off the couch nearly loosing my balance, "Will we know each other, like will we remember our friends?" I asked with a worried expression

"Yes, we will remember everything. But..." Z paused, "I am not sure how our past selves will react to this."

"Well, let's find out." I smirked jumping into the portal Z had created.


	9. Chapter 9

I had closed my eyes and screamed in fear and excitemnt all the way through the portal, coming out and being a projectile pony, slamming into a tree.

"Ouch.." I rubbed my head and got up dusting myself off, only to be knocked back down on the ground by Pina Colada and Doctor Whooves came out of the portal hoof in hoof laughing and giggling the whole way through. Z emerged from the portal professionally not face planting into anything.

"Well, what now then all powerful Z." I said laughing slightly.

"Well, we have to find our past selves." Z stated calmly.

Z raised an ear to the air to listen, and quickly picked up the trail, "We're over there."

"Don't you mean WERE over there?" Pina asked.

"How about we just go to where we are." I sighed flapping my broken wing

"Sounds good" Z replied, I didn't wait for anyone to start going, I hoped they would follow behind me but I just followed where Z had pointed and hoped for the best.

"No,no,no, that won't work! I'm telling you!" Z argued.

"It will work better than your crumby idea!" Time Chaser replied with aggression.

"I think we found them. Us." Z said calmly.

_'So Time Chaser was my name? I would have never guessed' _I thought

"Wonder what we were arguing about." I questioned. The longer I thought about it the more memories I was able to conjure up from my subconscious. About, who I was, what my special talent was.

"So, that's really did, I was all that important." I sighed looking towards Z.

"Yeah. Told you so." Z stated satisfied on how right he was

"Don't be so happy with it, Let's go back." I smiled.

On cue, another black and red electrical portal opened beneath me and she fell in, while the rest of them followed suite.

Once back in Ponyville, to see the cottage spotless and Rarity sleeping gracefully on the couch moving so I didn't get crushed I sat on the other couch and watch everypony fall down on top of each other.

"So this is it, are we moving on?" I asked Z looking at everypony

"Yes. I think we are." Z said.

"Right, wow, it seemed like yesterday we all just met. I almost don't want to go." I smiled tearing up.

"I don't want you to go either!" Pina said sobbing and hugging me. I could only hug back, "Can't we go with you!" She added.

I looked at Z, "Can they?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Z said, Pina had been jumping up and down for joy grabbing Doctor Whooves hands,

"Yeah, lemme open up a portal for you guys." As usual, an electrical portal opened behind them, "Go on in, I'll catch up." Z said, I watched everyone go into the portal although I stayed behind. I owe him that much to stay with him and be there for him.

As they left, Z picked up a pen and paper and wrote a note to Rarity explaining his absence.

I watched over him watching him write the note

_Dearest Rarity, I am going to be away for an undetermined amount of time. Pina, Whitey (Her actual n'ame is Time Chaser), Dr. Whooves, and I are going to be traveling through interstellar dimensions via my portals. I promise to be back soon. Forever yours, _

_ -Z._'

I put my hoof on his shoulder, "You okay?" I asked gently.

"Yeah. Gonna miss her though." He replied

"I know how you feel, Let's go, okay?" I said looking down

"Alright..." Z said jumping into the portal. I took one last look at the cottage around me and jumped into the portal before it closed on.


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Years have passed and our adventurous ponies have settled down, Doctor Whooves and Pina Colada have settled down in the town under Cloudsdale and have two newborn fillies of their own, both Pegasai, Z is back in Ponyville settled down with Rarity and they're working on a clothes line together. Time Chaser has settled down in the same dimension as Pina Colada with a colt refereed to as Rainbow Blitz, he reminds Time Chaser of Rainbow Dash in the other Ponyville. Although the ponies are apart they've kept in contact through letters, Z has kidnapped Spike for the time being, where as Doctor Whooves has obtained a dragon that Time Chaser and Pina use to send letters to keep in contact. Once in a great while all of the ponies including Rainbow Blitz get together to catch up on their lives. Now you all may be wonder what ever happened to Derpy Hooves, she too has found the love of her life Carrottop, and settled down on the other side of Ponyville with him. Once day all of the ponies will come together and continue their adventures through time and all around Equestria but until then our hero's will continue to grow up with their companions. We'll see you next time!


End file.
